The Tales of Two: Celestia and Calypso
by kunoichimistress
Summary: Celestia and Calypso, the twin daughters of Neji and Tenten Hyuga, they know a lot about their Hyuga side, but what about their mother's clan, the Gypsy? kids of NejiTen,ShikaIno,NaruHina,SasuSaku,yadda,yadda,yadda
1. Hyuga and Gypsy: A Part of Both

**Yes another Narutoverse, but I'm just flowing with Ideas, this is NOT connected to my other Narutoverse stories!!! NOT!!!! It's a story on it's own!!**

The Tales of Two: Celestia and Calypso

Chapter 1

Hyuga and Gypsy: A Part of Both

Celestia Hyuga, Heiress to the Hyuga clan eldest daughter of Hyuga clan leader Neji Hyuga and Gypsy Clan leader Tenten Gypsy Hyuga

Calypso Hyuga, Heiress to the Gypsy clan, younger twin sister of Celestia Hyuga and second born of Neji Hyuga and Tenten Gypsy Hyuga

Celestia was most like her father, she was quiet, occasionally cold, and she also had an additional spice of bitternes. She was mostly to herself.

Calypso was most like her mother, she was bright, occasionally cocky and with the spice of cuteness. She was outgoing and friendly.

Celestia liked reading about stuff

Calypso would rather go out there and do it

That didn't mean Celestia wasn't strong

Neither did it mean that Calypso was dumb

They both had the Hyuga Kekkei Genkai Byakuguan

As well as the Gypsy clan Kekkei Genkei, The Triax

The Triax was a power source on their forehead in the form of a marking

It was a triangle on their forehead; it was empty in the middle

The power showed when the lines of the Triax glowed

Celestia's was purple

Calypso's was green

Celestia wore a long sky blue torso robe that reached to her thighs, the sleeves reached over her hands and to the middle of her thighs, they were somewhat transparent, her bottoms were loose dark blue pants, like her fathers, except it was dark blue and wasn't covered by anything. Her hair was ebony with a hint or navy blue. Her eyes were the normal Hyuga.

Calypso wore a long pale crimson red Gypsy style blouse that wrapped and exposed the curve of her shoulders; it had one of those types of strings that crossed into the holes of the blouse and tied in a small loose shoe style tied bows.

Her skirt was beige it had a slit that reached the top of her thigh, she wore a loose belt that had a pattern of crimson red and dark beige, on her feet she wore a pair of black thigh high boots that had the Konoha symbol quite visible of it. Calypso's hair was a luscious wavy brown that she let down it down and had a Pale red Bandana on her head Her eyes were also Hyuga.

Celestia was so much like her father, including the trait to push herself farther than she needs to go.

That's where this story begins…

At home8:00 in the morning…

Celestia walked downstairs in her usual attire (explained above), "morning" there was her eight year old brother Taizen he wore basically a mini version of Neji's shippuden outfit, he like his Aunt Hanabi, innocent looking, but when you saw the real him, he was just a little deviant, he could pull together a prank with the snap of a finger, the kid was also a little ladies man among his peers.

Somehow, someway, his hair color was neon blue, his parents always wondered how this happened, they even agreed to take a blood test, but Neji was still the father and Tenten was still the mother. He also had the Hyuga eyes

Celestia sat down next to her seven year sister,Aiko, who wore a hyuga version of her mother's outfit, she was real cute, just like her brother she was a little deviant, instead of two panda buns on top her her head, they were a set of high pigtails, her hair was dark brown. Her eyes were also Hyuga.

In a rush speed Calypso came down sliding to a stop, she took a look at the dining table "aww man! Cel**( pronounced like the Cel in "Cell phone")** got here first!" Tenten just laughed lightly and Neji gave a chuckle before returing to his food.

" you guys know that not everything doesn't have to be a competition, right? " her mother finished swallowing her food and spoke, Calypso sat down next to Taizen and replied " We know, but it makes everything more fun" Calypso now had one eye open eyeing her sister grinning.

" yeah well you're the only one competing" Celestia come backed not looking up from her plate

" I see were still in 'moping mode'." Calypso still eyed her sister , but twith her hands holding up her head under her chin.

"I don't mope"

"sure you don't, Cel"

"I do not mope"

" Your just upset, because Shikoji beat your butt and Tobito was watching( by the way Celestia and Calypso are fourteen )"

Neji looked up "Tobito?" he was switching into father mode, Neji in protect daughters against boys mode? Have mercy on that poor soul.

Calypso chuckled " Tobito Inuzuka, she has a crush on him"

Celestia gave her sister the usual death glare

"you just need to learn how to flirt" Calypso ignored the glare

"why don't you ask Taizen, he's got 5 lunch dates this week" Aiko pointed out

" really?" Tenten asked almost finished with her food

"Yeah, you should have seen the little song he was singing last week around the campus, it made the girls go gah - gah over him,!" Aiko looked up at her mother

Aiko started singing and dancing surprisingly very good, mimicking her brother's to the chorus of **Mambo No.5**

"A little bit of Monica in my life, A little bit of Ericka by my side, A little bit of Rita's all I need, A little bit of Tina's what I see, A little bit of Sandra in the sun, a little bit of Mary all night long, A little bit of Jessica here I am, A little bit of you makes me your man"

she finished to find her snickering father and laughing mother, Calypso was on the ground clutching her stomach laughing hysterically, even Celestia couldn't help but chuckle.

" what?! Hey you got to give the girls what they want and they want me" Calypso was still on the ground laughing " kid(laugh) your hardly(laugh) a man(laugh some more)" now Neji was even laughing.

This was starting out as an intresting day

**A/N: You like it? I worked real hard on it, I will try to get my other stories done, so be patient some more, please, also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Don’t Push Your Luck

The Tales of Two: Celestia and Calypso

Chapter 2

Don't Push Your Luck

Once the Barrage of laughter died down, Tenten looked up and saw, her youngest, Mai (yes that's all, no more than that), she was three years old and wore a little pink kimono that reached to her ankles, she had two buns in her hair wrapped in two pink ribbons, her Hyuga eyes stood out quite well.

"Mai, you know your not supposed to climb down the stairs by yourself" Tenten walked over to her little one an picked her up carrying her to the table " momma" she whined

"I wanna waaalk " she whined some more, while trying to get free of her mothers grip .

"Tenten, stop babying the poor girl"

"Neji, she's three, I can't help but baby her"

Mai was a lot like her mother as well; she was stubborn and liked to do things on her own when she could.

"Well, I should be getting to training, not that I want to spend it with that youth preaching idiot of a teacher, Gai-sensei" Celestia stood up and put her plate in the sink

"Kurenai-sensei said that your team and Kakashi-sensei's team will be training all together, something about variety" Calypso did he same, while having a thoughtful face on.

"We'll see you guys, later" Neji saw them off

Training Grounds 8:47…

When the two arrived their sensei's were there, along with Kakashi(wow he was early, somebody must have bribed him).

Their teammates were also there, let's go down the line shall we?

**Team Gai A.K.A. Team 14**

Tobito Inuzuka, son of Kiba and Yumiko Inuzuka(Yumiko is just some OC I made up) 14 years old

Shikoji Nara, son of Shikamaru and Ino Nara, 14 years old

Celestia Hyuga, daughter of Neji and Tenten Hyuga, 14 years old

**Team Kurenai A.K.A Team 15**

Ryuuske Uchiha, son of Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha, 14 years old

Akira Akimichi, son of Chouji and Nira Akimichi ( Nira is a random OC I made), 14 years old

Calypso Hyuga, daughter of Neji and Tenten Hyuga,14 years old

**Team Kakashi A.K.A Team 16**

Kazu Morino , son of Anko and Ibiki Morino

Kiachi Uzumaki, son of Naruto and Hinata (Hyuga) Uzumaki

Akima Umino, daughter of Iruka and Ayaka (Ichiraku) Umino

**Team Shikamaru A.K.A Team 17(this team is not present at the moment)**

Rock Karin, daughter of Rock Lee and Shiri (again, some OC)

Nashaga Hatake, daughter of Kakashi and Shizune Hatake

Hotaka Aburame, son of Shino and Hitomi Aburame (you know the drill)

(Since I really don't feel like explaining what they are wearing, I'll just draw pictures or do them later, links will be put up later)

**Rivals**

Ryuuse Uchiha and Kiachi Uzumaki

Rock Karin and Celestia Hyuga

Akima Umino and Akira Akimichi

Nashaga Hatake and Kazu Morino

Shikoji Nara and Hotaka Aburame

**Now back to the story!**

" It's quite youthful morning, now isn't it Cel!" Karin approached Celestia, with that large grin that she did every morning.

"Yup, mm-hm" though Cel wasn't really paying too much attention.

"she walked over too her teammates "Tobito,Shikoji" she acknowledged the two boys who were ready to train " Hey, there Cel!" Tobito took out a Kunai and examined , his spiky ebony hair moving only slightly, due to the thickness, he wore the same thing that his father did, except his jacket was open and had one of those white tank top undershirts and a gold claw necklace to go with it, his pants were more loose and airy "Yo" Shikoji was simply watching clouds, he wore what his grandfather Shikaku wore(if you seen Shikamaru's father).

Calypso watched them as she walked to her own team "Hi here guys!" Ryuuske was leaning on a tree, he opened one of his eyes and looked in her direction "hn." His crimson red hair was styled just like Sasuke's, he wore a basically the same this, except his pants were long and more loose. " Hey, Cal" Akira called her, by her nickname, his hair was dark oak brown he wore what his own father used to wear.

Celestia walked over to her sister " The sensei's said to start training and choose your partners, I need you to help me with something"

Calypso blinked twice " really what's that?"

"I need you to spar with me and aim for my blind spot" Cel tied her headband over her eyes.

"Why? That could be dangerous, and whats the point of blindfolding yourself, you can just use your Byakuguan" Calypso now out a kunai and twirled it in her hand

"It'll give my Byakuguan a workout"

"or get you killed, If I hit your blindspot, you can get seriously hurt or even… die"

"that makes it a life or death situation, plus I'm pretty sure I'll at least be able to hear it"

"you're mad"

"And if I wasn't this probably would have never worked (I just had to use that, good ol' Jack sparrow)" Celestia faced towards her sister "and don't hold back"

Celestia got into the center of the training field and got into battle stance.

Calypso threw multiple weapons in all directions, Celestia doged them all without using her Kaiten, but Cel immediately detected that Calypso was holding back "don't hold back Cal!!"

"alright, whatever you say"

Calypso jumped into the trees and threw all she could from Fuuma Shuriken to Katanas

Again Celestia dodged them all, all but one shuriken

Everything else was just a distraction

Rapid speed

3 feet radiance

2 feet radiance

1 foot radiance

6 inches

5

4

3

2

1

"AIIIIIEEEEEE!!" man that shuriken sure did hit

**A/N: Man that was a hard chapter, review and I'll update, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Told You Not To Push Your Luck

The Tales of Two: Celestia and Calypso

Chapter 3

Told You Not To Push Your Luck

**Well, I'm going to do an interview thing before each chapter, so you guys will know a little about these guys! First Team Up! Team 17! Team Shikamaru come on down!!!! Taken from ishimaruk21 on devianart.**

1. Choose a few of your own characters. Five at the most.  
2. Make them answer the following questions

Characters Chosen:

Rock Karin, Nashaga Hatake, Hotaka Aburame

**1) How Old Are You?  
**Karin- 14

Nashaga-14

Hotaka- ditto

**2) Height?**

Karin- around 5 foot 1 inch

Nashaga- 1 inch higher than Karin

Hotaka- around 5 foot 3

**3) You Got Any Bad Habits?  
**Nashaga and Hotaka- Not us (glances at Karin)

Karin- (Grins) Nope!!(tooth ping)

Nashaga- why, why author, why did you do this to us

Author, me!-because, I wanted to

**4) You a virgin?**  
Karin- This flower has not been tainted!

Nashaga- I know I am( stares at Hotaka)

Hotaka- Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean-

Author- moving on!

**5) Who's your Mate/Spouse?:**  
Nashaga- were 14! End of discussion!!!

**6) Have Any Kids?.**  
Nashaga- don't make me come out of here!!!!!!

**7) Favourite Food?**  
Karin- THE CURRY OF LIFE!!!

Nashaga- Not curry, that's for sure

Hotaka- oh yeah…

**8) Favorite Ice Cream flavor?**  
Karin- MARBLE( Vanilla and Choclate)

Nashaga- Vanilla

Hotaka- (shrugs)

**9) Killed anyone?**  
Hotaka- were Shinobi we have killed Many… some more than others(glances at Nashaga

Nashaga- keep staring at me and you will no longer have eyes

Hotaka- steps three feet away

**10) Hate anyone?  
**Karin- I'm a lotus of YOUTH!!! I only have rivals!!!

Hotaka and Nashaga- we can think of someone (eyes Karin)

**11) Any Secrets?**

Karin- YOUTH HAS N--

Nashaga- SAY THE WORD YOUTH ONE MORE TIME!!! I DARE YOU!!!!!!

Karin(meekly backs away)

Hotaka- (sigh) women and their tempers

Nashaga- say another word, I dare you…

**12) Love Anyone?  
**Karin- My friends and family

Nashaga- Family and friends ,as for the other type, no comment

Hotaka- Same here

**13) TACOS?**  
(crickets chirping)

**14) Ever slept in All day?**  
Karin- No! Never!! Got! To! Train!!!

Nashaga- Anything to get away from her

Hotaka- I got bored…

**15) Favorite Show?**  
Nashaga and Hotaka- House

Karin-Kids Next Door!

Nashaga-………. Ummm, what?

**16) Favourite Movie?**  
Karin- Pirates of the Carribean 1, 2 and 3 (HELL YEAH!!!)

Nashaga- Live Free, Die Hard

Hotaka- The DaVinci Code

**17) Favorite Band?  
**Karin- The A-Teens(or whatever…)

Nashaga- Linkin' Park

Hotaka- Green Day

**18) Eye Color?  
**Karin- Dark, dark Brown

Nashaga- Left eye is Ebony Brown, Right is Sharingan red

Hotaka- You would probably like to know(pushes up sunglasses)

**19) Skin Color?  
**Hotaka- Were all pale

**20) Fat/Average/Slim?  
**Karin- I think I'm slim

Nashaga- slim, S-L-I-M, slim

Hotaka- average

**21) Rain, Sunshine?**  
Karin- YOUTHFUL SUNSHINE!!!!!

Nashaga- Rain, god make it rain (quietly murmurs) all over Karins head, please

Hotaka- either

**22) Pool, Beach?  
**Karin- Beach!!!

Nashaga- Pool, I don't want a tan

Hotaka- either

**23) Camping, staying home?  
**Karin- Camping!! The more to train with!!!!

Nashaga-staying home while she's camping or vice versa

Hotaka- either one

**24) Dog, Cat?**

Karin- Dogs are so much more fun!

Nashaga- Cat

Hotaka- neither

**25) Aliens?**  
Nashaga- this is getting so old…

**26) Natural Born, or Clone?!**

Nashaga- I know I'm Natural, I don't know about Karin though…

**27) Car or Ship?**  
Karin- ?????????

Nashaga- No cars in Konoha

Hotaka- ships maybe

**28) Ever destroyed something out of Blind Rage?  
**Nashaga- I'm about to destroy _someone_ out of blind rage

**29) Any Unusual Things about you?**  
Karin- Not that I know of….

Nashaga- I can think of many with her… I've got one regular eye, one Permanent Sharingan and I wear a mask over my mouth and nose like my dad, also I have silver hair

Hotaka- I'm not a host to a colony of bugs

Nashaga- How is that strange?

Hotaka- I'm an Aburame

Nashaga- Oh

**30) How much food/drink do you need a day?  
**Karin- as much healthy food to keep up my strength

Nashaga- I can't believe we have something in common

Hotaka- Yup

**31) Favorite Place?**

Karin- Training Dojo!!!

Nashaga- My room

Hotaka- her room is, like, as big as her family room, huge, mine is Nashaga's place

Karin- (quietly snickers)

Next Chapter will be _**Team Kakashi**_

**Now on with the story!!**

"AIIIIIIIEEE!!!"

"OMIGOD!! CEL ARE YOU OKAY!!??" Calypso ran to her sisters side, she took out the shuriken and examined the injurie.

It wasn't too deep, but she was still bleeding a lot and there could be damage, her blind spot was on the bottom right area of her neck that led to her shoulder.

" I need to get you to the hospital" Cel tried to stand up, but she ended up blacking out, Cal caught her and put her arm around her neck.

" Kurenai-Sensei!!! I'm taking Cel to the hospital, her necks bleeding!!" Kurenai nodded

At the hospital 5: 58 pm

Her eyes fluttered open to reveal her parents, siblings and teammates "ugh, my neck hurts" everybody turned to her.

"well that's what you get for pushing your self farther than you need to go" there standing on the right side of the bed was Tobito, his jacket unzipped, like it always was, to reveal his muscles showing behind the white tank top cloth '_man, he's hot_'she thought dreamily to herself.

"Celestia, you know that doing that type of training is really dangerous" her father spoke up, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yeah, you're just lucky that the cut wasn't that deep and you got here when you did or there could have been some serious damage" her mother pointed out

" man, you are so troublesome, well then again, you are a girl" he apparently didn't see the Cel's hand approaching his pineapple looking head.

"OI!"

"well, the doctor said that you should get some rest, so you can be released from the hospital tomorrow, well, we'll see you tomorrow, love you" Tenten and Neji kissed her on the forehead, while everybody said their goodbyes to her.

All except Tobito

**Well this should be intresting, some luvy dovy to lighten the mood! Please review! I'm begging you!!! **


End file.
